Rock My World
by unconditional-love291
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico, Known as "Heroes of Olympus", finished their tour, their dads send them to school. After being separated from his sister Jason finally reunites with her. While they Catch up Percy has his eyes set on a certain blond. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it. Percabeth! I DO NOT OWN PJO! Wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY'S POV**

"Percy, Nico, Jason, its showtime!" said my dad Poseidon.

"Coming dad!" I yelled back. I walked towards the stage after I grabbed my guitar. Before I got to the stage I could hear everyone screaming "Heroes of Olympus"To be honest I hated it and I wasn't the only one. In fact we all hated it. The three of us just wanted to be a small band not become famous. Oh well what ever. When we walked onto the stage he screams were louder if that is even possible.

"Hello New York!" I said into the mic and everyone screamed. "We're Heroes of Olympus and we are happy to be here to play for you! Nico count us in!"

|~|~|~|~|~Line Break-After concert~|~|~|~|~|

"Thank you New York!We had a great time! Lets hear it for our drummer Nico di Angelo" the audience applauded," Our bass player Jason Grace," once again they screamed and applauded. Jason stepped to the mic and said," and last but not least our vocalist and lead guitar Percy Jackson!" the audience clapped and screamed louder as we bowed and walked off the stage.

"Great performance boys!" said my dad.

"Thanks uncle." said Nico as Zeus and Hades walked in.

" Now that your tour is over we have a surprise for you!" Zeus began," We know you miss your family so we decided to let you guys have a break and go to school."

"Really?!" We said at the same time.

"Yes really." Annoyingly said Hades.

"That's awesome. Thank you."

"You'll be attending Goode with your cousin Thalia." Said Poseidon.

"Thalia…" began Jason. Zeus looked at his son and patted him on the back. When Jason was 2 his mom and dad got a divorce. Zeus got Jason and Thalia went with her mother. Jason didn't remember her much. They only saw each other when they could and now they could spend everyday with each other. Just thinking about Thalia brought tears to Jason's eyes. "I'm gonna go."

After a few seconds of silence we left and walked towards our cars. When I got home I started to pack. I can't wait to start school tomorrow.

**JASON'S POV**

I miss Thalia so much. I really miss her. When I was 2 my father and mother got a divorce. My mom got Thalia and dad got me. Before I became famous Percy, Nico ,Thalia and I played together every weekend. Everytime I had nothing to do I would call her but she would never answer. Now I get to go to school with her. Everything is going to get better I just know it.

|~|~|~|~|~Line Breaker-Time skip the time when they arrive at school~|~|~|~|~|

**PERCY'S POV**

I pulled into Goode High's parking lot. Jason and Nico were talking in the back of my car. Before we got out we looked around. There were a bunch of girls waiting at the front doors with posters and cameras.

"Great they know we're coming." I grumbled.

"Who told them?" asked Nico.

"No clue. Lets just go." I responded. Once we stepped out of the car the girls were running towards us. Next thing we knew we were surrounded by fan crazed girls. I looked around for Thalia. I looked left and right until I found her. She was standing beside the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. The girl's hair was blond and curly just past her shoulders. She wore blue converse and denim shorts. She had on a blue tank top and a black cardigan with its sleeves pushed up. Her eyes connected with mine and I smiled. She blushed and looked away while I laughed. Thalia was trying to push her way through the crowd but failed to. She gave up and walked away. I wonder who that girl was.

**JASON'S POV**

I saw Thalia walk away and I was extremely disappointed. Well at least I saw her. Oh and that scene Percy just did with the girl, who's name is Annabeth I think, well according to Thalia that's her best friend. I looked at Percy and saw him smiling at Annabeth while she was walking away. Oh no he better not have a crush on Thalia's best friend


	2. She is so gonna kill me

**CHAPTER 2**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

He looked at me! Percy Jackson looked at me! He is so cute! Whoa! Hold up! Did I just say Percy Jackson is…cute?_ Annabeth get a hold of yourself._

"What?" Asked Thalia.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did."

"Oh well... Let's go get our books I'm sure we'll see Jason later."

"Alright." sighed Thalia. Thalia was disappointed that she didn't get to see Jason. It's been 2 years since she saw Jason. I still remember the first time I saw Jason. I was leaving Thalia's house when I saw a man drop of a boy. At school the very next day I asked Thalia who the boy was. She told me it was her twin brother. They don't look-alike because when Jason became famous their parents didn't want anyone to know that he had a twin sister so the dyed her hair black. After we got our books and closed our locker our friends Selina and Piper came up to us.

"Hey did you see Heroes of Olympus. They are so cute!" said Selina.

"They are but Jason is the hottest." dreaming said Piper. Thalia and I burst out laughing. I was the only person Thalia told about Jason. Someone actually thought Jason was hot. Ha ha. "What's so funny?"

"Oh just an inside joke." said Thalia. The bell rang and the four if us split up. Piper and Selina went to their home room while Thalia and I walked together. When we walked in you wouldn't believe who we saw. The Heroes of freaking Olympus.

"Jason!"

PERCY'S POV

"Jason!" I turned around to see our cousin Thalia run towards us.

"Thalia!" Jason ran towards her and gave her a huge hug. Some if the girls around us looked sad. I guess they don't know that they're siblings.

"Hey cuz."said Nico. He stayed in his seat and waved at her.

"Nico di Angelo are you gonna come here and give me a hug or am I going to have to threaten you with flowers and rainbows?" Nico quickly got up from his seat and gave Thalia a hug.

"You really got to stop threatening him with flowers and… rainbows." I said.

"Well hello to you to Kelp Head." said Thalia.

"Pinecone face." we burst out laughing at our old names. Oh how I missed Thalia. I looked towards Thalia's right and saw my golden-haired princess. She looks prettier up close. Damn she's so hot.

"Jason, Nico, Percy this my best friend Annabeth Chase." said Thalia. Oh so her name is Annabeth. _A beautiful name for a Beautiful person. _I came back to reality and I saw her blush. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you just say Annabeth was beautiful?" questioned Thalia.

"I...um..." just then the teacher walked in and I was saved. Thalia and Annabeth left to sit in the last 2 empty desks. That was close.

"Hello class my name is and I am your home room teacher and the math teacher. Lets go ate class room and introduce our selves. I waited until it was my turn.

"Hi I'm-" I started.

"Percy Jackson!" a girl screamed.

"Yeah Percy Jackson." I sat back down and Jason stood up.

"I guess you guys already know who I am." he said and sat back down.

Nico stood up and said," You probably know me too."

Next was Thalia," Hi I'm Thalia Grace."

"Are you Jason's sister?" asked a boy.

"Yes."

"Cool."

Next was Annabeth.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase."

"You're hot." said a boy whose name was Spencer I think. Annabeth blushed and I tensed.

"We should go out sometime." said Spencer.

"She can't." someone said. I realized that everyone was looking at me. Wait a minute...That was me!?

"Why not?" Spencer questioned.

"Because she's to good for you." I replied.

"Is te famous Percy Jackson jealous?"

"NO!" I yelled

"Ok class quiet down!" said . After she said that the bell rang and Thalia and Annabeth walked up to us.

"Percy! What the hell was that?!" screamed Thalia.

"Um...should we go to class now?" I asked.

"Yeah but that can wait. Why did you say she-"

"I have math next. Who else does?" interrupted Annabeth.

"I do." I said.

"No funny business Percy or you won't see the sunlight tomorrow." warned Thalia. Oh no. She is so gonna kill me.


	3. Annabeth's New Friend

**THALIA'S POV**

Did Percy just steal my job! Im the one that defends Annabeth not Percy! He may be my cousin but he can't just come in here and do my job! Ugh! And now he and Annabeth both have the first 2 classes together. If he hurts her he is so dead!

"You know what Thals calm down." I said to myself.

"Hey Thals you ok?" asked Jason.

"Yeah im fine. But Percy won't be."

"Why?"

"Because he stole my job! I have always been the one to defend Annabeth because she is _my_ bestfriend and not _Percy's._"

"Thalia just relax."

"Why should I?"

"Because I think Percy likes Annabeth."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Um..I- I gotta go." Jason stuttered and ran away. Percy better not have a crush on Annabeth!

**ANNABETH'S POV**

This isn't good. Percy just took over Thalia's job. Thalia's the one who has always defended me. I still remember when me and Thalia first became friends.

**FLASH BACK**

"Oh look who decided to come. Little Anniebelle." It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"No. You know why I won't leave," I shook my head," Its because you need help."I looked to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you have pimples all over your hideous looking face and your outfits are just sad. I mean look at that top. Owls? Really Annie owls?"

"Leave her alone!" I turned around to see a girl. She had black spiky hair and her eyes were an icy blue.

"What do you want?" angrily said Rachel.

"I want you to leave her alone."

"Why? You can't seriously be defending this dork."

"I am and I will."

"Well you can join her. You're just as ugly as her." with that said Rachel walked away and towards her _"group". _

"Gods I hate that girl."murmured the girl," My name's Thalia Grace. What's yours?" She said pulling me up.

"Annabeth Chase." I said shyly.

"Well Annabeth why don't you come and sit with my friends. We are more nicer and welcoming. Trust me." she offered.

"Ok."

"Ok let's go!" She said dragging me away.

_**~ End of flashback~ **_

"Hey Annabeth?" I turned around to see Percy walking towards me.

"Yes." I said.

"Um... Sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me." He looked at me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright." I said awkwardly. The bell rang and we walked to math together. While we were walking I didn't notice Percy was holding my hand until we walked into math and everybody's eyes were on us.

"Hey Annie!" a girl yelled. I looked at the class and realized Rachel said that.

"Don't call me Annie!" I said angrily.

"Whatever. You know how pathetic you are on a scale of 1-10?" she asked and Percy's grip on my and tightened.

"I really don't care."

"I'll tell you anyways. You actually broke the scale because you're to pathetic to even be rated." she laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Percy yelled. I looked at Percy and he pulled me behind my back.

"But Percy, sweetheart-"

"I'm not your _sweetheart._" Percy stated.

"Of course you are. It makes sense for the hottest girl in school to date the hottest guy in school."

"I'm sorry but I don't date fat ass bitches like you." Percy said as he took my hand once again and pulled me to 2 empty desks in the back.

"Hey you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah im fine."

"Don't let those kind of girls get to you. You are better than them. You don't wear makeup to cover up your beauty and you are one of the nicest people I have ever met." he looked at me and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. He leaned closer. OMG IS HE GONNA KISS ME!? Our lips were probably 3cm away from each others before the teacher walked in. He pulled away quickly and at in the desk across from me. I blushed and he smiled.

"Hello class its great to see the familiar faces. As some of you already know my name is and I am the math teacher here at Goode. Alright today we will be learning about the pythagorean theory. Does anybody know the formula for it?"

I raised my hand and looked around. I noticed I was once again the only one with my hand up.

"Annabeth." called on me.

"a2 + b2 = c2" I said.

"Very good. Class please be more like Annabeth and actually learn something."

*cough-teachers pet-cough*

I began to feel sad once again and the bell rang. I stood up until I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Percy.

"Annabeth, they're just jealous because they aren't as smart as you."

"Thanks Percy." I said with a smile on my face," What do you have next?"

"I have Drama."

"Really?! Me too!" i said happily.

He stuck out his arm and said," Well my lady allow my to escort you to drama."

"Why thank you kind sir." I said as I took his arm and walked to drama.

|~|~|~|~|~Time skip-Locker break~|~|~|~|~|

THALIA'S POV

Where is Percy and Annabeth? They better not be doing and funny business or else they are so dead to me. I turned around and saw them laughing and talking.

"Annabeth!" I called. She turned around and left Percy's side. When she left a billion girls started screaming and surrounding him. He called Annabeth but she ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Thals." she said.

"Hey Annie."

"Don't call me that." she said annoyed.

I just laughed and said,"What do you have now?"

"I have science with ."

"Me too." Just then Percy burst out of the group of girls and ran to Annabeth.

PERCY'S POV

She left me with a bunch of crazed girls! She just promised me in drama that she wouldn't leave me with them! She is so gonna get it!

"What the hell Annabeth?" I said angrily.

"What?" she turned around and crossed her arms.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone with them." I whined.

"Aw poor Percy." She said sarcastically.

"You will know how I feel if you ever became famous."

"Haha like that'll happen."

"What class do you have next?"

"Science with Thalia." she said pointing to Thalia.

"Aw I have English with ."

"Well I think Jason as English too." said Thalia.

"Ok cool. What do you have after?"

"I have PE with coach Hedge." said Annabeth.

"So do I." said Thalia.

"I guess I'll see you 2 there." I smiled at them and waked away to find the classroom for English.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is just a heads up for the future. I may not be able to update sometimes due to the fact that I'm on the seniors girl basketball team for school so I may not have time to update a lot. Oh and if you want me to post their schedules just ask because I don't know if I should. And thanks for even reading my story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So yeah. Thanks again and have a good week!**

**~Unconditional-love291**


	4. IMPORTANT

**Sorry but I'm gonna stop writing this story for a bit. I don't really like it so I'm gonna restart. Yeah so..Sorry if you liked it. I am starting a new story though and I think it's better than Rock My World. You probably read somethings similar to it. Anyways a good time!**

unconditional-love291


End file.
